Known from the prior art are different methods for the manufacture of pulp and paper products.
In addition, it is known from the prior art to improve the properties of paper products by different filling and coating agents, e.g. pigments, in connection with papermaking. It is known that, in papermaking, the aim is to provide the best possible properties for the paper product.
On the other hand, it is known from the prior art to manufacture microfibrillated cellulose and to use it in the manufacture of pulp and paper products. In studies concerning microfibrillated cellulose, it has been found that, among other things, microfibrillated cellulose improves the strength of paper. Microfibrillated cellulose has a large specific surface area and has thereby a large bonding area relative to the material weight. A problem in using microfibrillated cellulose for improving the properties of paper is its high water retentivity and thereby a high water content. Transportation of microfibrillated cellulose having a high water content is neither economical nor ecological. In addition, the removal of water from microfibrillated cellulose or from pulp and paper containing microfibrillated cellulose has been difficult and limited to a certain level of dry matter content.